Take Me Home
by SereneDream
Summary: Adrian, Sami and Finn are lost in the middle of nowhere on their way to Finn's girlfriend Camille's baby shower where he is supposed to propose. While trying to figure their way out of nowhere, Finn reflects on the events leading to him asking the most important question of his life.


Something fluffy... Lemme know what you think, xo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"We're lost aren't we?"

"Uh... Depends how you think about it."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"Well... We're on a six hour trek and we so happened to take the scenic route."

An exasperated sigh left Sami's lips as he fought the urge not to slap Adrian upside the head. Sami knew he should have been the one to switch with Adrian back at the gas station thirty miles ago. Now they were lost in the smallest rental car known to man in the back roads Sami didn't even think existed.

Finn just sighed, his head pressed against the glass of the back seat window wondering how the hell they were going to make it in time for five o'clock sharp. "What the hell Adrian?" He huffed.

"Looks like we've stumbled onto the set of Deliverance where we're gonna see how good Adrian can squeal," Sami chuckled, desperate to lighten the mood. He knew Finn was a ball of nerves, especially having his life changing, master plan stalled.

"This isn't my fault... It was your idea to drive from Georgia to Tampa," Adrian said in defence. Sami looked at Finn in disbelief, both ready to slap their friend silly.

"Because we couldn't get a flight outta there."

"Still wasn't my idea."

"Are you kidding me?" Sami laughed. "You were the one that wanted to drive. You said you knew where you were going and you still got us lost even with the stupid GPS. We shoulda never trusted you... You get lost on your way to the performance centre for God sakes..."

"Out... I'll drive," Finn said, having enough and about to step out of the car.

But Adrian stopped him. "With what license, Finny boy?"

Finn groaned. "Ah shit.." He grumbled as he was reminded of his _"I think I left it back in Los Angeles"_ wallet which held everything from his license to credit cards. He was lucky to even make it to Georgia with his passport let alone his two best friends, and the crazy expensive engagement ring he was planning on giving Camille by the time of the baby shower.

"Don't worry, we'll get there if I'm driving... Which I am," Sami said as he stepped out from the car and over to Adrian's side. "Get out... You've been demoted, idiot."

Adrian scoffed, slipping out of the car for Sami to take over. Finn stayed in the back, staring down at the clock on his phone staring at the thing as if he could magically stop time.

"Don't worry man," Sami said, giving his friend a sympathetic smile. "The thing doesn't start for another two hours... We'll get there before the girls even step foot in the place."

"What's the big deal about getting to this shower anyways Finn? Isn't it for the women only?" Adrian asked, still unsure why their guys' weekend was being cut short for something he wasn't even sure if they were supposed to attend.

"It is. But Finn here's gonna ask that sink or swim question and nobody knows anything about... Not even Sasha," Sami explained, amused that his own girlfriend Sasha who planned this entire shower along with Becky knew nothing of Finn's plan.

"What?"

"I'm going to ask Camille to marry me," Finn answered proudly.

"FINALLY!" Adrian exclaimed happily. "About time you put something other then a baby on her."

"It'll look that way if we actually get there in time," Finn mumbled nervously. They had to make it there in time, no matter what... The morning after the entire NXT roster was flying out for the UK tour for an entire week. That meant no Camille, which was horrible enough since Finn had to find a new artist to create his Demon paint and only three weeks till the baby would arrive once he came home. He needed to get to that shower and propose before it was too late. He would hitchhike if he could but his faith was restored once Sami took over the wheel.

"See? We're actually getting somewhere now Finn... No more trees," Sami reassured him.

Finn sighed in relief, taking his phone out of his pocket in hopes that he device would distract him for some time. Once his finger hit the button it was like his demeanour changed and he actually smiled. He was so mesmerized by the background photo staring back at him- the black and white image from the last ultrasound they went to to find out if they were having a boy or a girl.

 _He could remember how excited the two of them were on their way to the doctor that morning. "Place your bet now, Balor," Camille teased, her hand in his as they walked through the office doors. Once she signed in, Finn stared at her with a playful smirk on his lips._

 _"I already know it's a boy," he said with a shrug of his shoulders._

 _"Positive?"_

 _He nodded. "Positive."_

 _Finn was right and the image of the baby flickering from the screen proved his theory- Camille was indeed pregnant with a baby boy. He would have been happy with a girl either way but having a little boy as a first born meant the world to him. A little mini carbon copy of himself really._

 _"Hello Liam," he remembered whispering as the technician glided the Doppler against Camille's large belly, the strong pounding of the heartbeat forever impeded in his memory._

"Are we there yet?" Finn mumbled, yawning in the process. It'd been such a hectic day already with losing his wallet and them not being able to catch a last minute flight from an appearance in Georgia. And the rental car... He couldn't forget the claustrophobic, coffin like contraption Adrian had rented.

"Uhm... Not yet," Sami breathed.

"I can't believe you're proposing to Camille," Adrian said in between mouthfuls of whatever junk he was eating. "What the bloody hell took you so long?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I guess the thought of asking her to spend the rest of her life with me scared the shit out of me."

"Till now," Sami chimed in.

"And I honestly have no idea how to go about it," Finn added.

"You just get down on one knee, belt out the sappiest shit ever and hope for the best," Sami laughed.

"Yeah but Finn here is a romantic, you know that," Adrian said.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"It isn't like she's gonna say no anyways... I mean you're already having a kid with her," Sami added.

Finn agreed but he couldn't suppress the tiny bit of nervousness feeling like it was about to bubble over. Marriage was a big, big step and of course he was ready for it as well as having a child. He just had to accept that being beyond nervous was probably normal... He was sticking with that.

As most of the trees surrounding the road they were driving on turned into familiar highway signs, Finn began to slowly feel at ease. They were now on the straight and narrow to Tampa hopefully without any more setbacks.

"You nervous?" Adrian asked Finn.

"There's a lot to be nervous about these days."

"'Bout bein' a dad?"

Finn chuckled nervously. "'Course I am... Probably more so then proposin'."

It was still kind of hard to believe that in four weeks he was about to welcome a son. The moment when Camille first told him she was late and there could be a slight chance she was pregnant, he really didn't think nothing of it. It happened once before, but after coming home from the performance centre one day to Camille in the bathroom with the door opened, along with four positive pregnancy tests aligned on the floor it was kind of surreal.

" _Finn?" She had said when he walked into the bathroom. Her back against the porcelain bath tub and her hands in her lap, she couldn't take her eyes off the tests still displaying the two bold blue lines._

 _He kneeled down, extending his hand to pick up one of the tests, a small smile forming at his lips. "You're pregnant," he said._

 _"Yeah, I am... Are we going to be okay?" She asked, her mind still trying to recover from the news._

 _"Yeah," he reassured, enveloping her in his arms, "Promise."_

 _They mulled over the news for awhile, going about life just like they'd been doing before they felt it was right to tell anyone. It wasn't until it was noticeable for Camille one night after applying Finn's body paint that her small bump of a stomach pressed against his front. Even though she was wearing every dark layer imaginable as well as a long cardigan sweater, it was like the paint illuminated her growing body. Sasha was the first to notice and she was kicking herself she hadn't figured it out sooner._

 _"Holy shit, you're pregnant," she whispered with her hands covering her mouth and her eyes glossy with happy tears for her friend. Becky slowly approached from behind the two, the look on her face of pure confusion as she tried to figure out Sasha. But once she saw Camille and her paint stained clothing, she could definitely see the bump. Becky was over the moon with joy. "OH MY GOD!" was her reaction and she was the first to congratulate Finn after she laid into him of course._

 _"Balor! How come you never told us?"_

 _"What?" He asked back, a little caught of guard._

 _"Camille's pregnant, you loon... Unless she really isn't and she's just too nice to tell us other wise," Becky said, rolling her eyes and a wise ass chuckle to her words._

 _Finn laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah... She's uh... Yeah, we're having a baby."_

 _"I would hug you if I could, but I wouldn't want to spoil Camille's hard work," Becky said, a huge grin on display as she sort of danced in excitement. "Congratulations Balor! I'm so happy for the two of you... You're going to have a little lass kicker I hope."_

 _x_

"Becky and I are so happy to celebrate this joyous time among Camille's family and all her friends. So here's a toast to one of my super talented and beautiful best friends who in just a month's time is going to become an equally talented and beautiful, amazing mother," Sasha said while raising her glass to the room filled with Camille's family, friends and co-workers.

The room filled with "Aw's" and Camille hugged her best friends Sasha and Becky who'd spent the last couple weeks putting the beautiful shower together.

"To baby Balor," Becky gushed in excitement, raising her glass along with the rest of the guests before dinner went underway.

"I can't believe you two were able to pull this off," Camille said as she pulled her friends aside. "It really means a lot to me and I know it does to Finn as well."

"You are so welcome because I enjoyed every minute of it. I can totally do this after wrestling," Sasha said, "It's the most fun I've ever had."

"Bet Sami would love that," Becky chimed in. "You'd be drivin' him nuts with babies this and maybe throw in the idea of a wedding if you haven't already."

Camille laughed and all Sasha could do was nod her head and grin, knowing Becky's statement was pure truth. "One of these days," was all Sasha said to that.

"Oh I can't wait for this little guy to finally come out," Becky sang, rubbing at Camille's belly. "You know, the next one better be a girl."

"Little?" She laughed sarcastically, hung up on the idea that the baby was anything but little as she stared down at her stomach.

"Oh you'll see... Beyond all that is going to be an adorable little bundle of Finn," Sasha giggled. "You know he's going to make an amazing father."

Camille nodded, a glowing smile written all over her face. "Oh I know."

Outside the hotel where the shower was taking place, Sami, Finn and Adrian finally pulled up.

"Oh god," Finn sighed, his stomach twisted and his palms sweaty. He tried taking a deep breath in hopes of calming himself but with no luck. He was still nervous and scared shitless but thankful they actually made it.

Sami pulled it off, getting them there a little while after the shower had started. All that mattered was that Finn was there but his nerves were beginning to be too much and he was questioning if he could really go in there and ask the most important question of both his and Camille's lives.

"Don't tell me you're having regrets now," Sami warned.

"No, no," Finn said, frantically searching his luggage for the silver velvet ring box. "I'm just hella nervous... Like really nervous. I don't know if I can go in there. She probably won't even understand what the hell I'm tryin' to say if I go in like this," he panicked.

"Mate, clam down," Adrian couldn't help but laugh. "You should be more nervous about the baby than this... This is nothing."

"He's right," Sami agreed, "We're here too for moral support too. Just don't expect us to hold your hand through it."

Finn chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I know..."

"Don't be nervous, man. That girl in there is meant to be with you and she has a baby to prove it... But don't go doin' it in front of my girl. You'll give her ideas," Sami teased.

"Okay," Finn nodded, rubbing his face with his hands. "Thanks for everything too, guys... Even if we got lost."

"It's all in the past," Adrian shrugged. Finn smiled, patting him on the back and turned to Sami. "I'm ready. Let's go."

Becky was the first to notice the guys through the small window of the door leading out from the hall. Finn waved her over, hoping nobody would notice.

"What're you doin' 'ere?" Becky whispered, her eyes popping out of their sockets once she spotted the velvet box in his hand.

He raised the box and she couldn't help the giddy feeling taking over. "Oh my God!" She gasped.

"I want you to go in there with my phone. Face time mom, she wants to make sure I do this right," Finn instructed as he remembered his mother's instructions from earlier on.

"Let Sasha know we're here," Sami added, "Tell her to announce that Camille has someone special here for her or something."

"Ah! Okay, okay," Becky exclaimed, hugging Finn tight before she made her way back into the hall without anyone noticing.

Finn looked on, trying to compose himself the best he could while staring at his beautiful girl dressed in an all white dress, her adorable baby belly poking out. She was so radiant and breath taking, like he hadn't seen before if that was even possible. She looked like an angel and the white attire made it a lot easier envisioning her as his bride to be.

He watched as Sasha grabbed the microphone, a huge smile on her face having just learned of the big surprise. He took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly as Sasha began to speak.

"Hello, again," she giggled and everyone went silent. Camille listened on, placing her plate of food on the table and took her seat beside her sister and own mother. Becky managed to sneak her way behind the elaborate bunch of pale blue, yellow and green balloons surrounding Sasha so she could Face time Finn's mother.

"I was just told that there is someone here to see Camille," Sasha happily announced.

The entire room of guests were wondering what Sasha meant- some had a feeling it was Camille's dad and others thought of Finn right away. "Close your eyes and cover them," Sasha instructed, smiling over at Camille.

"He's right over there, behind those doors," Becky whispered to Finn's mother, showing her the doors her son was just about to walk out of.

Once Camille covered her eyes, Sasha gave the thumbs up to the exit where the guys stood.

"This is it, man," Sami said, patting Finn on the back, "I would say good luck but you don't need it."

"Yeah, so go in there and do what you've been meant to do all this time," Adrian added.

"Thanks guys," Finn nodded, this time facing the doors. He took another deep breath and opened the doors, the entire room so tempted to gasp once they saw him.

The short distance between the two seemed like miles but once Finn stood in front of her, he felt at home. For the first time since their stress filled adventure from Georgia to Tampa, he felt at peace.

Becky quickly ran to the two with Finn's phone still in her hand, his proud and teary eyed mother looking on with the rest of the Balor family.

Finn got down on one knee in front of Camille, motioning over to Sasha. "Okay, Cammie... Open your eyes," she said.

As soon as she saw Finn, her eyes lit up and a huge smile tugged at her lips. She was oblivious to the ring box in his hand, instead wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you," she whispered, having not seen him for a couple days.

"I missed you too," he chuckled, clearing his throat as he grabbed for her hand.

Sami and Adrian appeared from the doors and surrounded Finn and Camille along with Becky, Sasha and the rest of their guests. "You're up to something," Camille giggled and Finn did too.

"I am," he said. He wasn't nervous anymore. It humoured him to think how on edge he'd been all day... For weeks on end since he knew he wanted to marry her.

So he squeezed her hand, his eyes boring deep into hers. "Camille... You're the love of my life and you're about to give me the best thing I could have ever hope for... Our little Liam."

The tears looked as though they were ready to fall from everyone's eyes: especially Sasha who was trying so hard to keep it together. She immediately latched onto Sami, this whole romantic moment pulling at her heart strings.

"These last two years have been so amazing and I want so many more with you and our son, and hopefully many more children one day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you do as well. So with that being said, Camille... Will you marry me?"

Wiping the tears that freely fell from her eyes, she nodded her head. "Of course I'll marry you, Finn... I will," she said, letting Finn slip the beautiful diamond ring onto her finger.

The room erupted into applause as Camille stood on her feet, leaping into Finn's arms and planting her lips on his. "I love you," she whispered and he kissed her again.

"I love you Camille... And our little demon," he chuckled, so incredibly at ease.


End file.
